Stale Baguette
by bah-humbug06
Summary: Who knew a Stale Baguette could feel so good? Oneshot PWP. DMGW.


A/N: nope the characters aren't mine- they're JKRs. Shoo! You go read now.

Stale Baguette

Draco slid groggily from his slumber. He had been having the most amazing dream. Ginevra Weasley had been…touching…him. He knew he shouldn't be dreaming such things, but when it felt so good…so real…

Fuck. She really _was_ touching him. Merlin. Her hand was everywhere, cupping his straining manhood, caressing and squeezing and…oh…just there…yes…

He was harder than a stale baguette.

The two had started sleeping together – just sleeping – when she had crawled into his bed one night complaining of being cold. She had stuck her freezing feet all over his calves, snuggled up to him, and stolen his bedcovers, all without so much as a 'by your leave.'

That one night of what could perhaps be labeled madness had continued on and on. Her reasoning was sound. It was December – it was not going to get any warmer. She just wanted somewhere warm to sleep. Personally, Draco thought she just wanted to feel him up, and had wanted to since the day they found themselves allies.

He hadn't realised just how much he wanted her to want to feel him up until just now. Unconsciously, he began to rock his hips against her hand.

'Oh gods…Gin-ny,' he moaned. Her hand stopped moving.

'Wha? Draco?' she asked groggily.

'Ginny…Fuck.' He swore as realisation hit him. 'You were asleep? You were asleep the whole fucking time?!' She looked up at him, confusion etched on her face. Growling, he reached down and covered her hand with his. 'Merlin, look at where your hand is!'

Her eyes widened in shock, and she yelped, then muttered a string of profanities that would shock even the oldest stevedore as she jerked her hand back as if burned. 'Draco umm…what the fuck…I didn't mean…want…oh holy shit…have I been?'

'Have you been? Yes, you fucking well have been jerking me off for the last half hour.' He leant back against his forearms. 'Merlin, and I thought you actually wanted to – fuck,' he muttered, tossing back the covers and getting out of bed. He looked at her, and saw her wipe her 'tainted' hand on the sheets. Seeing her horrified face at his straining cock, he turned away, his face on fire. He'd never been so mortified in his entire life.

'I was about to go off like a virgin in a fucking brothel, the way you were – I need a fucking freezing shower.'

He made short work of the distance from bedroom to en suite, making sure the hot tap was turned full off before stepping fully clothed under the faucet.

* * *

Ginny stared at her hand. Had she really just? Fuck it all. She had. She'd thought it was all a dream. It had been amazing. First he had touched her and then…and then she had…and then they had…She flushed at the thought of it all.

And he had looked so crushed. What was it he said? That he thought that I'd been awake, and that I'd wanted it? He didn't stop me because he thought I had initiated the contact.

Merlin, that was almost…sweet.

Where are the aliens and what have you done with sinister Draco Malfoy.

He had looked so crushed. So utterly rejected….heartbroken?

What could she do? She couldn't very well go and finish him off…could she? She had gotten him into this rather – ahem – tight – situation, after all, so perhaps it was the least she could do.

Ginny! Snap out of it! This is DRACO MALFOY for crying out loud. Death eater spy, snarky ponce, Slytherin sex god, handsome, sexy…man.

Oh yes, from what she remembered of her dream (reality?), Draco was nothing if not the most masculine man she had ever felt.

Alright, she hadn't had all that much experience, but still – he was…well, he had the sex god reputation for a reason.

She really should go and help him out with his problem. She wouldn't want the boy to die, after all, and she really did want to go.

Steeling her resolve, she got out of bed, and strode confidently to the bathroom door.

* * *

Draco leaned his head against the shower wall. Merlin if he had tits they'd be frozen off by now. He didn't know why he was still under the water; it had done nothing for his aching erection. He kept imagining how nice it would be if she would just walk through that door, and turn on the hot tap and…

Did that door just open? Great Merlin's balls it did.

Should he worry that thinking of Merlin's balls didn't just turn him off?

Screw that.

Oh god the shower door just opened. Should he look?

'Ginny?'

'Draco.' Merlin was her voice husky. Of course he should look.

'Uhh…what are you…oh gods you lost your clothes!' how on earth was he going to return his body to normal now??

* * *

Ohh gods this was soo embarrassing – but so exciting!

Come on, Gin. You can do this. Right. I'm wearing one of Ron's old jumpers – and if that's not a turn off I don't know what is.

The only solution was to take off her clothes, and she'd be damned if her nipples weren't betraying her.

She opened the door to the shower.

'Ginny?' he squeaked.

'Draco.' Merlin she sounded so confident. She didn't feel it.

'Uhh…what are you…oh gods you lost your clothes!' Well, that was unexpected.

'I – I'm sorry I reacted so coldly to you earlier. I was having the most amazing dream and we were doing all sorts of stuff – it was just such a shock to realise we really were – eep!' she squeaked. Her tirade had been cut short by Draco sweeping her up, pressing her against the tiles and kissing her as if his life depended on it.

* * *

She felt hot under his touch, and wet and naked and everything he'd imagined she would be. He kissed her hungrily, tracing the tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips, begging for entrance. His tongue battled hers, caressing every inch of her mouth.

Suddenly, she pressed her hands to his chest and broke away.

'Sorr-' he began.

'No! just c-cold. Hot tap. Now.'

And so he complied, and she cupped the back of his neck, pulling his lips down to hers. Her hands were everywhere, stroking his back, in his hair, cupping his bum. He figured this gave him license to return the favours, and so he did.

His hands traveled along the smooth curve of her back to the swell of her hips, squeezing and teasing the taught flesh he found. Her bum was so perfect, like two fleshy mounds. He would probably be able to stare at it all day, if her mouth hadn't found that sensitive spot at the nape of his neck.

He swept his hands over the curve of her feminine stomach, and up over her breasts. He bent, taking one taught nipple in his mouth, laving it. She moaned, and it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard.

Her guttural order for him to take of his clothes because he was over dressed came a close second.

Who was he to deny a grown woman her desires?

* * *

Once divested, he pressed himself fully up against her.

Ohh god did that feel good. He was almost there, where she wanted him – almost.

'Draco,' she heard herself moan as she cupped him, unclothed this time. He jumped, and she could feel his pulse spike through her hand.

She braced herself against the handrail (how convenient), and lifted herself up. Oh yes, they were having sex. It was a foregone conclusion. She just wondered if she was the only one who realised it.

'I want you. Now.'

* * *

Was she serious? Se was lifting herself up. The perfect height. 

'Gin, are you sure you want to, I mean-' He grunted as he was unexpectedly thrust forward by her feet.

And then he was in her. She was so tight. He couldn't hold on.

He began thrusting in earnest, his forehead pressed against hers, eyes staring into hers. She was moving her hips, wrapping her legs around his waist to give herself leverage.

Merlin.

It was all over very quickly, but neither was dissatisfied. They slumped together, ending up in a tangle of limbs on the floor, water cascading down both their bodies. Their breaths intermingled as their bodies wound done form their explosions.

Draco stared at her. He had never felt like this about anyone before. She seemed to notice his change in mood, and leant up to kiss him. It was a chaste kiss, and so sweet. He returned it in earnest, and didn't bother deepening it. It was dizzying enough as it was.

Eventually, the pair disentangled themselves from one another, cut the water, and fumbled their way back to bed.

They didn't emerge for a very long time.

* * *

A/N: pwp - who can live without it? ;) Don't forget to review, or i might not write any more... 


End file.
